


10 Things I Hate About You

by sydneycai



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, University, idk how to do tags, no angst just secondhand embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneycai/pseuds/sydneycai
Summary: Everyone thinks that Zhengting and Wenjun are dating, but they aren’t. The thought of being with that arrogant, yoyo-loving, 6 ft. tall giant makes Zhengting sick to the bones. It makes him feel hot and flustered, and he absolutely hates the feeling of it.





	10 Things I Hate About You

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my bb jae and thank you to anna who edited the first part ily

 The dating rumor started because Wenjun and Zhengting would always fight, and they even have nicknames for each other. Of course, everyone immediately jumped aboard the idea of them going out. They all think— even his closest friends— that he is secretly dating Wenjun.  
  
 The thought of being seen with him makes Zhengting retch, but on the bright side, no one will tease him about being single again.

  
 Why does he hate Wenjun? There are numerous reasons, but if he’s going to name them all, forever won’t be enough.   
  
**Exhibit number 1: (One year ago)** ****  
  
  It’s the opening ceremony for their university, and he's late. He needs to make a good impression to the faculty, so he runs as fast as his feet can take him to the auditorium. It’s just his luck that the only seat vacant has a giant blocking its view.   


  He taps his shoulder, and the man turns to look at him. Zhengting’s momentarily stunned by his beauty, but quickly composes himself. "Hey! Can we switch places?" 

  The guy seems uninterested in switching and Zhengting pulls out his best weapon— puppy-dog eyes.   
  


  No one has ever resisted it before; until now. The guy chuckles and ignores him, turning around to listen to the dean’s speech.

  “Hey beanstalk! Don’t ignore me!" Zhengting hears the man huff— probably tired— and interrupts him. "My name is Bi Wenjun." Suddenly he starts thinking about wedding bells and how beautiful Bi Zhengting would sound like. An iconic name for a gay legend.

   He stands up, and Zhengting can hear the people beside him groan. The principal’s too absorbed on his spiel that he doesn’t notice the students dozing off, and the tall man leaving the auditorium.

  Zhengting stands up too, scrambling to collect his things, and follows him. "Beanstalk! Beanstalk!" His strides were long then it suddenly came to a halt, almost making Zhengting trip over. He rubs his temples, and releases a big sigh. 

  "My name is Bi Wenjun, not beanstalk. If you keep calling me that I’ll call you puppy." A flash of amusement crosses his face when he sees the bewildered look on Zhengting. 

 "Wh-what? Puppy?" He sputters, trying to keep his cool— and failing. Wenjun smirks, and his attitude does a 180. He seems to find Zhengting entertaining, and comes closer to him. 

  To bystanders, it looks like a cat chasing it’s prey— Zhengting kept retreating until he reached the wall. Wenjun, with his incredible height pinned him easily and bended to his eye level.

  "Yes, puppy. It’s a fitting name for you— you’d understand if you can see your expression right now." He smirks, a stark contrast on his stoic behavior a while ago. 

  Zhengting laughs but it came out as a whimper, and Wenjun frees him— his eyes showing shock. He brushes his hair and averts his gaze from Zhengting’s chocolate orbs. 

  “Ah. I’m sorry that we came off on the wrong foot." He smiles sweetly, unlike the behavior that he exhibited earlier. Zhengting wonders if he has a split personality, but doesn’t entertain the thought any further.

  Zhengting extends his hand and Wenjun grabs it, pulling him into a tight hug. "I know your name already, from your student ID. It’s Zhu Zhengting right? We’ll be good roommates from now on." 

  Wenjun releases Zhengting from his hold and grips his shoulders, observing his features. "Take care then!" With a contented hum he walks out of the building, leaving a stunned Zhengting.   
  
**Exhibit number 2: (6 Months ago)**  

****Zhengting is stressed— no, stressed doesn’t cut it. He has 3 papers to finish and it has to be submitted next week. It doesn’t help that Wenjun will always come back drenched in sweat, his shirt almost transparent— showing off his abs.

  And one day, Zhengting finally decides to man up and confront him. “Why do you always come back late?”

  They don’t talk much, save for when it’s necessary. Wenjun turns around so fast that Zhengting swears he heard his neck snap.

  “Why are you curious?” Wenjun smirks, and Zhengting wishes that he didn’t open his big mouth. Wenjun will tease him relentlessly for days.

  “Nothing. Is it a crime to be curious?” Wenjun falls onto his bed, almost doubling over because of laughter. Zhengting looks at him with a puzzled expression, then Wenjun abruptly stops and stands, inching closer to him.

  Flashbacks of what happened back in the opening ceremony flooded Zhengting’s mind, and he puts his hands out to block him from getting any closer.

  “Stop! Don’t come any closer!” Wenjun blinks, like his mind was loading and resumes laughing.

  “Puppy—” Oh how he hated that nickname. Imagine walking in a crowd and suddenly a 6 feet tall person screams puppy like a maniac. His ears turn red at the very thought of it.

  Wenjun noticed— oh he notices everything about Zhengting. From the way he speaks when he’s angry: he clenches his fists and his eyes protrudes from his sockets. To the way he sleeps— he sleep talks a lot, and it’s either Wenjun has a hearing disability or he hears his name being spoken every night.

  “Why are you blushing? Are you thinking of me?” He pretends to think, then pouts. “You know the real thing is right here you know.” He gestures to himself, which makes Zhengting redden even more.

  He stomps his foot, and walks closer to Wenjun— only an inch apart— and points at his chest, poking. Zhengting discovers that his upper torso is firm, and he mentally slaps himself. Of course it would be firm, he has abs after all.

  Zhengting breaks out of his trance when Wenjun snaps his fingers in front of his face, causing him to jump back. “I am _not_ thinking of you!” He puts an emphasis on the not, and Wenjun can’t help but chuckle.

  “Okay if you say so. Remember that liars go to hell puppy, and I don’t think an angel like you is suited to be there.” He walks out of the room, hands in the the air while the whole dormitory can hear his chuckling.

  Zhengting is yet again left stunned, and decides to sleep it off until he remembers that he still has 3 papers to finish, and one question unanswered.

**Present:**

  Thinking back from all those times, Zhengting concludes that the thing he hates most about that beanstalk is that he always leaves him hanging.

  Zhengting hates not being able to have the last say, and today he’ll make sure that it doesn’t happen.

  Zhengting rushes back to his room— thankful that Wenjun isn’t there and takes out his planner. It may seem stupid to others but Zhengting likes peace and order, and Wenjun is the complete opposite of that. Reason number one on why he hates Wenjun.

  He begins to jot down the reasons why he despises the man, but ends up with absurdities.

 He rereads the list that he has made:

  * __I hate Wenjun because he always disturbs me and makes fun of me.__


  * _I hate Wenjun because he is unfairly tall. Why does God make people this tall?_


  * _I hate Wenjun because he looks so good. Why does God have favoritism?_


  * _I hate Wenjun because even though I have abs, his looks better. The world is so unfair._


  * _I hate Wenjun because whenever he smirks he makes me feel hot and flustered! I don’t like having fevers._


  * _I hate Wenjun because he has better grades than me and he doesn’t even try! I never see him studying yet when the results came out he always ranks first; and I know that he doesn’t cheat._


  * _I hate Wenjun because of his stupid yo-yo! I wish that I never followed him that day to his yo-yo session._


  * _I hate Wenjun because he seems to like girls. Is he hetero? If he is then why? Does he not find me cute?_


  * _I hate Wenjun because he always gets to say the last words._


  * _I hate Wenjun because I don’t hate him. Not even a little bit. Not even at all._



Zhengting sigh for the nth time, feeling disheartened. The last three reasons that he wrote were less than satisfactory. He doesn’t know what went on his head at that time. All he knows is that Wenjun is an arrogant, yo-yo loving, 6 ft. tall giant that loves to make fun of him. 

  He just wishes that he’ll love him too. Wait what? Zhengting blushes, erasing that thought from his head— is he delusional or simply in need of sleep?

  Ah. Yes sleep, he decides, even if it’s just half past one in the afternoon and he still has a lecture to attend.

  He walks over to his bed, throws his blankets on him and curls up in a fetal position to sleep. He’s about to doze off until he notices a certain someone looming over his desk, reading his planner’s contents.

  He hurries to reach him, almost tripping himself in the process. “Stop! Don’t read that!” But it was too late and Wenjun looks at him with an astonished expression.

  Zhengting wishes for the floor to swallow him whole and for this moment to be erased from Wenjun’s mind. “Surprise! I actually don’t hate you! I love you!” His mouth acts quicker than his brain and in no time he embarasses himself again.

  Wenjun still doesn’t speak, and he is the most talkative person that Zhengting knows. “Ah… it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way.” He shrugs it off like it’s no big deal but deep down he’s hurting.

  Wenjun’s shocked face morphs into something else— a mixture of happiness and concern. He moves closer to brush Zhengting’s tears away.

  Zhengting doesn’t realize that he’s crying until Wenjun did that, and quickly wipes away his tears. Wenjun can’t help but chuckle at this situation.

  Zhengting stands there frozen as the love of his life laughs at his distress. He punches his chest, and Wenjun grabs his hands, kissing them. “I love you too. Didn’t you notice that you’re the only person I’m like this to? I only tease you, and I also.”

  He cuts his sentence short, lowering his head to whisper in Zhengting’s ear. “Only love you.” He pulls away, smiling like the first time they met.

  It took Zhengting a couple seconds before his brain registered what he said. “Wh-what? Really? This isn’t a belated april fool’s joke isn’t it?”

  Wenjun releases a sigh, rubbing his eyes. “Ever the cynic, are you? But that’s just one of the reasons why I love you.”

  Zhengting’s now at a loss for words, but his mind is a jumbled mess. Wenjun frowns, his forehead creasing, and holds him. Zhengting can smell him— sweat and vanilla mixed together, and relaxes into his touch.

  “I love you too beanstalk.” Wenjun’s heart warms at the nickname, he won’t admit it but he misses Zhengting calling him that— he has grown rather fond of it.

  Wenjun kisses his forehead, and the two of them stare at each other’s eyes— no words needed. The two of them smile at each other;  the beginning of their love story and the ending of their rivalry.

  When they finally announced their relationship, a lot of people were in disbelief. They didn’t think that their quarrels back then were legit, but they all congratulated them. What Zhengting heard the most was “Finally, it’s about time.” He blushes, and Wenjun, arm on his shoulder, just chuckles and kisses his forehead. “I love you too puppy.”

  It seems like Wenjun will always gets the last word in their relationship but Zhengting doesn’t mind, and accepts that he’s _that_ kind of person— after a few cuddling sessions and kisses.

  Maybe being teased with the arrogant, yo-yo loving, 6 ft. tall giant wasn’t so bad after all.

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps you can follow and check out my other works.  
> Twt: @lilsydneycai  
> Cc: @sydneycai (send me prompts)


End file.
